The Popstar Synth
by almil53
Summary: The Sole Survivor has lost his son but in a weird turn of events he finds Miku Hatsune in a old bunker just beside Vault 111 who is apparently the very first synth in the entire world. Even Before The Institute! Can this Popstar learn to adjust to the fallout and even make it smile like she was meant to, and can she help the sole survivor find his son? (Rated T for Gun Violence)
1. Prologue (Success and Forgotten)

**I do not own Fallout 4 owned by Bethesda Softworks or Hatsune Miku or the Vocaloids Owned by Crypton Future Media. I wanted to create a story of how a famous japan pop star would become the first synth in the commonwealth that isn't from the institute. If you would like to see more of this story please follow so you can stay tuned. And now… without further ado, i present to you, The Popstar Synth.**

It is the year 2017, 60 years before the fallout, and in japan a order had come into Crypton future media, for a special project for a synthetic, non-aging, and sentient version of japan's most famous popstar idol, Hatsune Miku. The reason this was wanted was because a music band that was popular in the United States was hoping to have a live version of this idol for a music video they were planning to shoot because their song was in honor of the popstar herself. So with the money they saved from their tours around the United States, they spent it on the project to make it a reality. After receiving the payment Crypton future media started work on the project they called… "Project Synthetic Diva". And this is where our story begins…

"NO NO NO NO NO! That won't do at all!" a scientist yelled as he walked in circles in the lab. "Calm yourself we'll figure it out." an engineer said, trying to calm the stressed scientist "You don't understand the boss is counting on us to get this right… how they made the hologram i don't know but a live version of her?! That's impossible… unless… wait i got it!" The scientist said having a breakthrough and after a few days work finally began. Days past as the bones and parts were place and put together as the skeleton of the body started to take place. Then a few more days later the mechanized organs came into place along with a real heart and brain to make her sentient. And after a few more days of carefully placing the organ they put real flesh onto the skeleton to make her look like a real human. The hair was a difficult part but they managed to get the hair looking like the hologram of miku then specially made clothes made to make the synth look like the miku from project diva came and after a whole month the project was completed. All that came left was a test but that would be done in the United States. So after weeks of putting her together tired and triumphant the lead scientist stepped back happy with his work and packaged the synth up ready to be sent, unaware of a great disappointment that would mean he worked for nothing…

The synthetic Miku had reached the united states still unactivated. And the band was ready to activate her. However on the date that she was to be activated the band unfortunately had a falling out and decided to disband the band. However they also sadly canceled the music video due to them not wanting to perform it with each other. So as a disappointment to not only the whole united states but to japan as well. The synthetic miku was never activated and sadly was left in the band leader's garage who didn't even want to activate her after that and she there she sat for 2 years collecting dust.

After 2 years the band leader decided to get rid of the synthetic Miku due to her inactive body creeping him out for too long so he then took her an old military bunker in Massachusetts that he knew of when his grandfather was serving with the army during WWII. once he got there he then took the synthetic down a large flight of stairs until eventually he reached the bunker deep underground.

"There at least you won't creep me out anymore…" the old band leader said as he then shut off the light and left the bunker leaving behind a very special synth that would never get to see the light of day again… at least not for a long time…

As time passed inside the Massachusetts the bunker was forgotten and nobody knew of the synthetic Miku that was left to collect dust. Then one day Vault-tec started construction on Vault 111 just nearby the forgotten bunker in the year 2067. Although, while construction was going on nobody knew of the bunker that was just built underneath their building area, but still work went on, and in the May of the year 2077 Vault 111 was complete. Vault 111 was designed to be a cryogenic vault meant to test the long-term effects of suspended animation on unsuspecting humans that were not meant to be released until a very long time. However the vault didn't receive any residents until October 23rd, 2077, the day the fallout started… as the residents made the way into the vault none of them were aware of what Vault-tec was really up to and what Vault 111 was truly. Not even Alex Hearts who was in the vault with his wife Nora Hearts and their infant son Shaun who only made it into the vault due to Alex Being a War Veteran. When they both received their Vault suits both Alex and Nora Followed a Vault-tec scientist further into the vault until they reach the pods that were actually cryogenic chambers. Alex had to calm down Shaun but after he did he and Nora both put on their Vault suits and entered the Cryo Chambers. Only then did they become frozen, and did not unfreeze for a long time...

However in the year 2227 an organization calling themselves the Institute was looking to make a perfect Synthetic being that was like a real human, but they need a real human that was unaffected by radiation. They found records of an infant in vault 111 and decided to send 2 scientists and their best mercenary, Kellogg for the job. Once they made it into vault 111 they made their way further into the vault and found the infant still being held in the mother's arms. "This is the one, here." The female scientist said. "Open it" Kellogg then said looking determined. Once it was open Nora was questioning if it was all over. "Almost, it's going to be alright." Then the female Institute Scientist tried to grab hold of Shaun but Nora wouldn't let go of him. "Let the boy go, i'm giving you only one chance." Kellogg said pointing his 44. Revolver at Nora's head. "I'M NOT GIVING YOU SHAUN!" Nora yelled only for Kellogg to then fire a round killing her instantly. "Goddammit, get the boy out of here." Kellogg then said closing Nora's pod and walking up to Alex's pod. Unfortunately Alex saw everything. "At least we still have a backup." Kellogg said leaving Alex's pod. When he returned to the other scientists they started to head out of the vault. But before they left the male scientist accidentally tripped over a skeleton before reaching the elevator and hit a dirt wall hard shaking loose some rubble. The scientist brushed it off and and stepped on the elevator with the other scientist who was holding Shaun and Kellogg who face slapped at his mistake. As the elevator rose however the vibrations of the elevator's machinery also shook the dirt wall that the scientist his and more rubble fell in a small landslide revealing a breached wall in the long lost forgotten bunker that the synthetic Miku stood in. however neither of the scientists or Kellogg had notice the unearthing as the elevator rose to the surface. Once the elevator reached the surface both the scientists were then instantly teleported back to the institute with Shaun leaving Kellogg to walk back to his place of solitude, leaving the unfortunate Alex to stay frozen and the still shut down Miku to remain in her shutdown state both collecting dust for 60 more years.

To Be Continued…

** So now we come to the end of the prologue and how miku is officially the first synthetic being ever created in the history of the world. And the crazy part is not even the institute know about her yet… but our sole survivor will once he unthaws himself and discovers the old bunker. But i'm not going to spoil a good story beginning. If you want me to continue leave a favorite, a follow, and a polite review and i will continue with it… if not then i'll keep work on my "A Moon in a Wasteland" fanfiction. See ya real so ;)**


	2. The Awakening and the Activation

**I know i did it in a 3rd person point of view in the prologue but i'm planning to try a 1st person point of view of alex to try to make it as realistic as the game was, but remember i do not own fallout or vocaloid at all, only this story is mine. But anyway this is the chapter where the sole survivor activate Miku and he finds out she's a synth, even though he has no idea that synths are everywhere in the commonwealth yet. Anyway i won't hold this up any longer… now presenting, The Awakening and The Activation.**

**(Alex's POV) **

My vision was white i as the cryogenic sequence reactivated and froze me once again and my vision went white. I still couldn't believe what i saw... My own wife shot right in front of me and my son kidnapped. Suddenly i could feel myself warming up and i gasped for air banging on the pod door as it finally opened. I fell to the ground panting heavily as i then tried to walk over to my wife's pod opening it to still see her dead. "I'm going to find shaun, i promise." I said as i grabbed my wife's wedding ring off her finger, even though i don't know why. After that i left the cryo area and headed down the hall only to find the doorway out was broken so i had to take the long way around. I then found a baton stick that possibly was owned by vault 111 security and used it to defend myself against these… giant cockroaches. As i made it to the office i found a 2 10mm pistols on the overseer's desk along with some ammo. After opening the escape tunnel i found it crawling with more giant cockroaches, however it wasn't much of a problem as i just killed them with one of the 10mm pistols i found. After a bit more walking i finally made it to the vault door, along with some dead skeletons and 2 still pretty new vault suits so i grabbed one and changed into a clean one and grabbed another one just in case. After i donned my duds i grabbed a pip-boy that was on a dead skeleton and activated it. "Huh still is working, even after all this time…" I said to myself. After i knew it was working i used it to activate the lock mechanism for the vault door console. And with the push of a button the vault door began to the giant door slowly opened a bright light blinded me as i saw the way out. I then passed through the door and saw the elevator, but just as i was about to step on it i noticed a open hole in a dirt wall to the left of the elevator that wasn't there when i first entered the vault. "Hmm i don't remember that hole being there before i was frozen… must have opened up when i was still trapped…" I said and without thinking i stepped inside to see what appeared to be a dark pre-war military bunker loaded with old pre-war weapons from what looked like WWII. But it was so dark that i eventually turned on my pip-boy's built-in light, but what i saw next gave me a fright. "What the hell is that?!"

There in front of me was a girl that looked like she was from a pre-war comic book or something, long turquoise hair in a double ponytail that came down to her knees, a 01 tattooed on her left arm, a strange looking headset, a sleeveless turquoise blouse that had what looked like a black skirt with a turquoise belt chain, along with black sleeve that looked like it had 2 screens like there were 2 pip-boys on each of her arms, and long grey boots. I almost screamed when i realized she wasn't moving, i went in closer and found out she wasn't even breathing. That was then when i saw what looked like a insert in her sleeve that seemed large enough for my pip-boy's adapter to connect to as i connect the adapter to her sleeve like i did to the door my pip-boy screen then read "Crypton Future Media, Miku Hatsune Synth Version 1.0" at the top then at the bottom read two options for an activation "yes" or "no" i then selected yes with my pip-boy's dials and before i knew it my pip-boy's screen read "activating" and i saw some of her clothes start to light up. Then with a whirring noise she opened her eyes to reveal them to also be turquoise, then blinked she a bit, then looked up right at me. "Who are you?" was the first thing the girl said to me. I honestly couldn't believe what i was seeing, a girl that looked like she was from another world, was down here all this time and vault-tec didn't even notice? "Uh… i'm… Alex?" i weakly said… both out of the shock i was seeing and the fact I was still freezing cold after being in cryo stasis for who knows how long... "nice to meet you Alex, i am hatsune miku first synthetic human to be made by crypton future media." she then responded, but that even threw me into a loop when i heard the name. Hatsune miku?! The famous popstar?! Synthetic human?! I honestly couldn't take much more. "Oh my goodness you look like your freezing to death!" Miku then said then to my surprise she wrapped her arms around me. "Uhhh… what are you doing?" i asked her still trying to comprehend what was happening. "Isn't this what people do to warm each other up?" she then asked. "Not really… but i must ask how is a synth like you doing in a place like this?" i asked wonder how she got put down here. "I… i don't know. In fact i didn't even know anything before you activated me." Miku said looking a bit sad. "You don't know who your true owner is?" i asked starting to feel sorry for her. "I guess not, i was never activated. But my program say that the one who activated me would be my owner so i guess you are my owner now." Miku then said looking more cheerful. I couldn't even process this. "Are you sure about that? You know nothing about me…" i stated, but it didn't seemed like she cared. "Im sure and i believe i can trust you Alex, now come on put on a smile." she said, receiving a little laugh from me. "Well alright then, at least i don't have to leave this vault alone then." I said, receiving a puzzled look from Miku "Wait were in a vault?" Miku asked "Well i was but i found you in this… old bunker. But the exit is just out that hole" i said pointing to the hole in the wall leading back to the vault elevator. "Oh ok" miku said feeling happy.

As she was about to get up i decided to be chivalrous and help her up, she accepted my hand and i helped her on her feet which she wobbled a bit since it was her first time on them. By the time we reached the elevator she finally got adjusted and she felt like she could walk easily. But just as she felt balanced the elevator started to move and she fell down as it rose. Once again i helped her up and she thanked me for that but then the overhead hatch at the top of the elevator opened and we were both blinded by sunlight as we both saw the commonwealth for the first time "Is… your home? I mean no offence but… it looks... " she didn't manage to finish before i spoke "its fine, it's just the bombs fell and i was afraid that this might be all that would be left. I know what you mean though." I said sighing to myself "well im sure it must have been nice at some point" miku said as we started to head down a path leading back into Sanctuary Hills. "It sure was, the houses were cleaner, there was more green to the grass i had my family and…" before i finished i saw a robot working the garden outside the house which I instantly recognized as, "Codsworth?!" i then said surprised to see him still in ok. "As i live and breath! IT'S YOU!" codsworth said who seemed relieved to see me. "Codsworth what happened… to the world?" i asked wanting to know an answer to what happened to Massachusetts "the world sir? I was more worried about you when the bombs fell and you left so suddenly. Ah… wait, who is this? A friend of yours?" Codsworth then asked looking at miku who was a bit creeped out by codsworth. "Oh her? That's miku, i found her in a bunker that was in the vault." i said "Well it is still a pleasure to meet you miss miku." codsworth said extending his pincer arm. "Well i'm glad to meet a friendly robot." miku replied shaking codsworth's arm. "Anyway sir where is your better half by the way?" Codsworth asked, but then i felt a bit upset after what i saw in the vault. "She's… in a better place." I said, receiving a look of sadness from miku who possibly knew what i meant. "Oh these things you're saying sir i'm not quite sure what you mean by it." codsworth said not understanding me. "I don't think you are meant to understand it codsworth." miku said still looking like she feels sorry for my loss. "Oh i see, AH why don't we play a game with Shaun, oh how he loves games, uh is the little scam with you?" codsworth asked but that gave me a look that made me serious. "Shaun's been kidnapped. But i'm going to find him." i said receiving a gasp from miku. "Oh i'm so sorry sir, but if you need help finding him, then maybe you should start in concord. Might be someone there who can help you." codsworth said and i was a bit startled to hear that there might still be living humans in the commonwealth. "There's still people alive in concord?" i asked but as i did i saw miku also listening in as if she was hoping there was life still out there. "Yes there is although they're a bit rougher than what you recall, so you might need help." codsworth said as i then turned to miku who was looking like she was waiting for a reply. "Listen, miku, i know you probably don't want to help me but…" before i finished miku put her hand up and just replied, "please alex you're the one who finally activated me from my… deep sleep, the least i can do is help you find your son, you don't need to tell me no." i felt a bit better after hearing that. "Thank you miku i appreciate it." i replied and after a few more minutes of preparing me and miku headed off towards Concord to find my son unaware of what we would face.

**And so miku is finally awake and our sole survivor has finally set of to find his son. But can he and miku find shaun, or will they both learn the hard way that the wasteland is unforgiving, and that war never change? Well if you want to know then give this story a good review and a favorite and stay tuned.**


	3. Seeing History and Making Way

** Sorry i've been away for so long but I was working on something else. But im back again and ready to restart a bit more of this story. This chapter will include the meeting of the minutemen plus venturing into diamond city in the later of the chapter. As for the (POV), it's still being seen in Alex's eyes. But enough of the spoilers. Let's get this chapter started.**

* * *

**(270 Years ago, 2017, Crypton Future Media Laboratory)**

"Are you sure about this? It seems a bit of overkill to me… giving her an experimental healing fluid they used for some hero in Canada?" Asked one of the scientists as they were standing over the synthetic Miku with a special healing fluid similar to the one that a man by the name of "Wade Wilson" received when he had cancer. "Don't worry they tested it on many people and perfected it. So it's safe to use." said the lead scientist as they prepared to give their "Project Synthetic Diva" a healing factor that not only heals her, but anyone she wants to heal.

* * *

**(Present Day, 2287, The Commonwealth)**

As me and Miku walked towards concord Miku was looking at what was once a beautiful place that's now just nothing but a desolate wasteland. I wanted to her to ask her again if she did have any memory of being put in that bunker at all and if she knew what this place was like before the fallout. But before I could ask we had already reached concord. As a precaution, I gave Miku a spare 10mm i found in the vault as a weapon for defense. She seemed to adapt to it pretty quickly. When we both heard gunfire sounding off, Miku instantly raised the 10mm and looked around until she saw a gang of what looked like raiders. She was about to start firing when I ducked her behind a small wall of sandbags. "What did you do that for?" Miku asked wondering why i stopped her. "Just let me handle this. Just stay here and keep your head down." I said as I made my way up a flight of stairs in a nearby building.

As I reached the roof i saw a raider aiming a makeshift gun at what looked liked the old concord museum as I then saw a man in an old trench coat firing a laser gun at the raiders. As I saw one heading to where i left Miku, I aimed and managed to get a headshot. However the raiders heard that and looked to see who fired, but were kept busy by the man with the laser gun. I kept making my move as i saw a raider on the roof aiming at the man. I then pushed him off the roof making him land on the asphalt, killing him. The raiders saw this and knew where I was now. With no time to waste i kept firing down at them. I thought I got them all in the end until a raider took me by surprise and shove me off the roof. I managed to land safely, but I sprained my ankle on the fall and couldn't move. The raider then came down and out of the building and came right up to me aiming for my face. "You shouldn't have come here kid. This is our wasteland." he said as he cocked the gun. I prepared for the end. Then I heard the gunshot and looked only to find he didn't fire it, Then falling right beside me. I then looked to see Miku who was right behind him, putting away the 10mm i gave her.

"Are you alright Alex?" Miku asked me a bit of worry on her face. "Thanks to you, yes." I said but then groaned as my leg still hurted like hell. "Oh my goodness! Your hurt!" Miku said as she rushed to my side "It's fine i just landed a bit too hard that's all, AGH!" I said as my leg winced in pain. Before I could say anything else Miku placed her hand on my leg and closed her eyes. Then all of a sudden I felt my leg healing quicker than a stimpak would heal. I was surprised at this as she then released my leg. "Is that any better?" She asked. "Y- yeah… how did you do that?" I asked. But before she could answer the man on the balcony yelled that he needed help and asked us to come inside and help. So with no time to waste, I got up and we both ran inside.

As we kept killing raiders and making our way up to the museum office, I then by surprise saw Miku take a bullet to the head but didn't feel anything. The raider saw this and was speechless. Before he could react i shot him and he fell off the walkway and fell to the floor. I was about to ask why she didn't feel that when i noticed that her wound had completely vanished. I was shocked to see this, but before I asked what happened she gestured me to keep going. We both then reached the office and the man introduced himself as Preston Garvey of the commonwealth minutemen and that they needed help and had a plan. All they needed was a fusion core to get a suit of power armor on the roof working. By my surprise Miku already grabbed one from behind a security gate before we got up here. I didn't ask her about that though as she handed it to me. Then I gestured her to the roof and once we got up there we found the power armor that Preston was talking about. I put the fusion core inside it and then climbed inside. It took a few seconds to get used to it but Miku thought it was impressive. I then walked over to the crashed vertibird that was on the same roof and pulled off the minigun that was attached to it. Then i saw raiders down below and just like instinct I jumped off the roof and sprayed lead at all the raiders.

But as the raiders went down one by one I heard a banging on a grate nearby and out came a monster with horns and sharp teeth. It looked like the very face of death itself. I kept spraying the bullets from my minigun, but i ran out before I could finish it off. "Uh oh." I said as it then grabbed me and threw me onto the ground hard, breaking open my power armor's helmet and revealing my scared face. Just as it was about to rip apart my power armor, I suddenly saw a laser beam hit it's stomach and it fell over, dead. And there standing over me, was Miku again, saving my life a second time. "Sigh, thanks for the save… again." I said to Miku as she helped me up. "Your my new owner. I can't let anything happen to you." Miku said. "Well it seems like now I owe you one for saving my life twice now." I said but she put her hand up. No… you owe me nothing. I just want you kept safe." Miku said as she put a hand on my face and surprisingly my face felt like it was completely healed. "Well thanks, again" I said as we both got up and headed back inside the museum. After a bit of talking with the survivors they all agreed about heading to where me and Miku just came from, Sanctuary.

Once we reached the halfway over the old north bridge Preston was Impressed. "I've got to hand it to her this place looks great to settle in. Should have listened to Mama Murphy all along this place is nice. Don't you think?" Preston asked. Miku could answer that but after she didn't i decided to give the reply. "Yeah, I liked living here before the war." I said receiving a confused look from Preston. "What do you mean. Before what war? Are you saying…" Preston wasn't able to finish as I started talking again. "I lived here, over 200 years ago, i was frozen or something for most of it. Just woke up not to long ago." after I finished talking not only was Preston surprised but so was Miku as well. "Damm like one of those old pre-war ghouls. You said you were frozen… did anyone else make it out with you?" Preston asked, but it made me a bit upset. "Well Miku over there was one, I found her in an old bunker just connected to the vault. But my son, Shaun, he was taken while I was still trapped." I finished with Miku looking at me after I mentioned her. "I'm sorry, that must be messed up. Well if i can be any help just let me know." Preston said "Thank you Preston." I replied just as Mama Murphy came up to us.

"Well if you are looking to find your son, then even I don't need the sight to tell you where to start looking. Diamond city. The great green jewel of the commonwealth." Mama Murphy said which got me interested. "You think Shaun is in diamond city?" I asked. "I can't tell exactly, but if you bring me some more chems then the sight might paint a better picture." Mama Murphy said only for Preston to intervene. "Mama Murphy no we talked about this. That junk. It's going to get you killed." Preston started only for Mama Murphy to start walking away. "Sigh, well anyway, if your willing to help out more, Sturges might have something for you. Or there is a settlement calling for the minutemen's help if you want." Preston finished. I'll admit it had me a bit interested, but I didn't want my current lead on Shaun to fade so quickly. "I'll keep it in mind but for now i think i'll head to diamond city." I replied and Preston replied with a nod and headed further into Sanctuary. "Well do you mind if I come with you?" I turned around to see that it was Miku who said this. "Well you've been a good help so far… so, sure." I said and Miku gave a warm smile.

(Time Skip to past concord.)

We just made it to Lexington which was infested by ghouls. But as I saw Miku get scratched by one of the ghouls i saw a wound that was on her face instantly heal up without much effort, sort of like an instant auto-doc. Since we were both alone i decided to ask her about it. "Say Miku." She looked at me as we exited Lexington and headed towards the ruined city. "I wanted to ask this earlier, but how can you heal yourself like that?" I asked. "Like what?" she replied, which i guess meant she didn't know what I was talking about. "I mean like what you did to that scratch you took to your face." I said hoping Miku would understand what I meant. "Oh, you mean my healing? Well if I recall, my developers actually injected some kind of special healing fluid into my system to allow me to not only heal myself, but others as well if I am close enough." Miku said and it wrapped up that other mystery about how she was able to heal me when i took that fall in concord. "Anyway i wanted to ask. Is it true that you were sealed away for over 200 years like me?" Miku asked. "Well according to what Codsworth said yes. Not as long as you, but still over 200 years." Miku was pondering what I just said when finally we reach the old baseball stadium which was guarded on all sides by these men in baseball armor. Then When me and Miku reached the gate we saw what looked like a woman in a red trenchcoat with a red paperboy hat yelling at a speaker which indicated she was ticked off by something. "AGHHH! You open this gate right now Danny, I live her you can't just lock me out! Sigh." Then Miku spoke up. "Uh are you doing ok miss?" honestly i was worried that the woman would freak out at Miku's out of this pre-war appearance. But apparently the woman was interested to get inside to pay attention and asked us if we wanted to get inside. Miku simply said yes and before I knew it the woman tied us into a lie that got the gate open.

With a clear path ahead we enter the inside of the building only to be greeted by a well dressed man who apparently started to yell at the woman. They continued to argue until the woman apparently dragged me into this. "You support the news? Cause the mayor's threatening to throw free speech into the dumpster." Miku looked at me with a curious look, but I already knew my answer. "I always believed in the freedom of the press." I replied, only for the mayor to speak first apologising for dragging me into this. "No no no… you look like diamond city material. Although by the looks of your friend here i bet she was already diamond city material even before she even got here." the mayor said, only for me not to make sense of any of that. But Miku took it quite well actually. Then he explained how we could spend time here. But when he said not to let the woman disway me. I was a bit upset of how he was treating her. "ok , but what were you two arguing about anyway?" I asked only for the woman to reply saying that she tried to print the truth and suddenly everyone is upset with her. But then they mayor interrupted again and looked at both me and Miku. "Well then, what brings you two to our city anyway?" he asked. "We're trying to find someone." Miku said and the mayor was intrigued. "Who is it your looking for?" he asked and i replied first. "My son, Shaun. He's less then a year old." then suddenly the woman also got interested. "Wait your son is missing?" after saying this she started to argue with the mayor again. Then the mayor turned to me again saying that there could be someone that in this city that might help. I tried to ask him who could but he simply just ignored it with other rambling. But then Miku tired. "Please Mr. Mayor. This is really important." she stated and the mayor was taken what he said to me and just replied, "Umm well there is one man you could try. Nick Valentine. He's a good detective, so he might be able to help you. "I felt better after he said that and thanked Miku with a smile. The woman started to argue with the mayor again only for the mayor to walk away with an angry huff. Then she turns to the both of us. "I'm impressed. Not many are able to squeeze information out of the mayor. Say why don't you two swing by my office later. I think I might have found my next story." And with that she headed inside. After properly thanking Miku for that save with the mayor, we both headed inside diamond city, to hopefully find Nick Valentine. And my Son.

* * *

** And so Alex and Miku have reached Diamond City in search of Nick Valentine and to find Alex's son. Will they find the detective or will they have to find shaun on their own. To find out leave a favorite a good review and a follow to keep tuned. Until then keep on smiling. ;)**


End file.
